Many user interfaces display hierarchical relationships between objects and enable browsing the objects in a hierarchical fashion such as with a tree structure. A limitation of the tree structure is that only objects with a hierarchical relationship can be displayed and thus if objects at different hierarchies are related to one another, these relationships may not be depicted. Consider a sales scenario, wherein a tree structure may display a hierarchical relationship of objects involved in the sales scenario in the following way, a sales order at root node, a sales manager responsible for the sales order under the sales order, corresponding purchase order under the sales order. The tree structure may not display non hierarchical relationship such as, all sales orders that may be related to the sales manager, or it may not display relationship such as, all areas for which the sales manager is responsible for. Thus, it may not be possible to identify the objects sharing a non hierarchical relationship in the tree structure and it may not be possible to graphically display objects with a non hierarchical relationship.